battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
LAV-25
This is a page for the LAV-25, were you looking for the LAV-AD? The Light Armored Vehicle-25 (LAV-25) is an eight-wheeled amphibious infantry fighting vehicle built by General Dynamics Land Systems Canada and is used by the United States Navy SEALs in Battlefield 2: Special Forces and the United States Marine Corps in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 3. Battlefield 2 The LAV-25 in Battlefield 2 ''is the Infantry Fighting Vehicle operated by the United States Marine Corps. It's counterparts are the PLA WZ551 and the MEC BTR-90. It sports 2 major differences between its counterparts, One is that it's main gun has the lowest rate of fire out of the 3, with the WZ551 and BTR-90 boasting considerably higher firing rates. Another difference is that the LAV-25 has 2 Gun ports on the rear. The WZ551 has just a single Gun port on the rear and the BTR-90 has none facing the rear of the vehicle. Appearances '''Used by USMC' *Dalian Plant *Dragon Valley *Highway Tampa *Gulf of Oman *Kubra Dam *Midnight Sun *Operation Blue Pearl *Operation Clean Sweep *Operation Harvest *Songhua Stalemate *Strike at Karkand *Zatar Wetlands Used by SEAL's ''' *Devil's Perch *Leviathan '''Used By SAS *Ghost Town *Warlord Used by EU *Taraba Quarry *Great Wall BF2 LAV-25 Operation Clean Sweep.png|3 LAV-25s on Operation Clean Sweep. Battlefield Play4Free The LAV-25 is an Armored Vehicle in Battlefield Play4Free. Its Russian counterpart is the BTR-90. Its main weapon is a M242 Bushmaster 25 mm Chain Gun that does 60 damage; the alternate weapon is a BGM-71 TOW unlockable via Training specialization. It also has four passenger seats armed with light machine guns. It often comes off worse in a fight with a BTR-90 because the cannon have a significantly slower rate of fire than the cannon found on the BTR-90 LAV25FrontSide.png|Front side perspective LAV25SideView.png|Side view perspective Battlefield 3 The LAV-25 makes another appearance in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The LAV-25 first appears during the mission Operation Swordbreaker, wherein the Blackburn and his unit are transported into the deployment zone via an LAV-25. The Misfit units are transported by both LAV and Growler during the later events of Battlefield 3 with their primary appearance being in Rock and a Hard Place, where two of them support the push through Russian airborne units. The two survive, but are destroyed by an Su-25 towards the end of the mission. Multiplayer In the multiplayer aspect of Battlefield 3, the LAV-25 is the primary infantry fighting vehicle of the USMC. It spawns in several of the vehicle-heavy maps, with its primary appearance being in the Conquest(PC) and Rush variants of Kharg Island, where three of them are included for the USMC. The vehicle also appears on the conquest variant of Noshahr Canals, and in conquest on Tehran Highway. It is the opposite of the BMP-2 operated by the Russian team, and can accept all of the same attachments. The vehicle also contains 4 Port Firing Weapons. Vehicle Unlocks *800 points - IR Smoke *2300 points - ATGM Launcher *4700 points - Belt Speed *8300 points - Coaxial LMG *13100 points - Thermal Optics *19200 points - Proximity Scan *26900 points - Zoom Optics *36000 points - Maintenance *47000 points - APFSDS-T Shell *60000 points - Thermal Camo *74000 points - Guided Missile *90000 points - Reactive Armor battlefield-3-lav25-31.jpg|View from the driver's seat. battlefield-3-lav25-6.jpg|View from the gunner's seat. External links *LAV-25 on Wikipedia ru:LAV-25de:LAV-25 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Infantry Fighting Vehicle